Christmas Gifts
by EllaBella18
Summary: AU Brathan written for Miranda for Christmas


_**Christmas Gifts**_

**_Just a little oneshot I wrote for Miranda for Christmas. Its short and fluffy but reviews are love! -wink-_**

_ ---_

Brooke Davis hummed softly to the song playing in the background. She was just closing up for the day at her store "Clothes Over Bros" and since it was the holiday season, she was in an amazing mood.

She flipped the sign over to "Closed" turned off the power and stepped outside into the cold December air. She locked the door and walked down the snow lined streets to her favorite place in the world.

She pushed the door open and walked into the cozy warmth. She slipped into a barstool at the counter and waited for Karen to notice her.

"Brooke! How was your day?" Karen asked turning towards the brunette.

Brooke smiled as she pulled off her coat and gloves. "Busy but pretty good. Where's my baby?" Brooke asked accepting the mug of hot chocolate that Karen handed her.

"Oh Deb is in the back with her."

Brooke nodded as Deb walked in with a two-and-a-half year old Madison Grace in her arms.

"Mama!" she giggled clapping her hands together at the site of Brooke.

"Hey baby did you have fun?" Brooke asked taking the toddler out of her grandmother's arms.

Madison nodded and buried her head into her mother's neck. "Was she good?" Brooke asked sitting back down on the barstool, rubbing her daughter's back.

"Of course she was. A perfect angel."

"That's my girl." Brooke smiled kissing the top of Madison's head. "Anyway, I should get home, Nate will be waiting and since its Christmas Eve we have to get her to bed so that Santa can come." Brooke explained taking Madison's coat from Deb.

"Santa comin' tonight?" Madison asked perking up with interest.

"Yes he's coming tonight so we have to get home to get ready for him now don't we?" Brooke asked buttoning up her own black wool coat.

Madison nodded her head. "Byes Gamma. Byes 'aren!" Madison exclaimed from Brooke's arms.

"Bye guys! Thanks again! We'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Of course! Come sometime after three okay?" Deb asked.

"Got it! Bye!" Brooke called walking out the door. "Let's go home and see daddy Maddie."

"I missed daddy."

"Me too so lets go."

--

"Nate! I'm home!" Brooke called out walking in the door and setting Maddie onto the ground.

"Daddie!" Maddie squealed when he walked into the foyer.

"Hey princess. How was your day?" Nathan asked scooping her up.

"'mazin'. I helped gamma makes cookies for santa!" Maddie exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh is that so? Well that's pretty special." Nathan smiled.

"I knows! I was 'cited!" she explained.

Nathan and Brooke laughed and Nathan set Maddie onto the ground so she could go play.

"And how is my gorgeous and amazing girlfriend?" Nathan asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You can be so incredibly cheesy sometimes Nathan did you know that?" Brooke asked leaning forward to kiss him.

"You never miss an opportunity to tell me so baby." Nathan replied closing the gap between them.

The two had grown up together and all through grade and middle school they had been best friends. Then sometime during their senior year of high school things started to change. They started flirting more and Brooke and Nathan started getting jealous of the people the other was dating. Finally on Christmas Eve they had been hanging out at his house watching old movies when he had leaned forward and kissed her. They dated through college with a few minor breakups in between.

One year after they graduated college Brooke found out she was pregnant with their daughter Madison. Two and a half years after that they were still together and they were happy. And really that's all that matters.

"Did you miss me today Nate?" Brooke asked after they broke apart.

"Of course I did. I always miss you too. How was the store today?"

"Busy. Its Christmas Eve all the last minute shoppers are out shopping. "

"Well if it makes you feel better half of the team didn't show up to practice today." Nathan explained walking into the living room.

Nathan coached basketball at Tree Hill High and he also worked at a real-estate company too.

"Those damn holidays disrupting practice." Brooke exclaimed rolling her eyes. "I don't even think anyone has had practice on Christmas Eve since Whitey retired. Well except you of course."

Nathan rolled his eyes. And kissed Brooke again.

The night passed by pretty uneventfully. They ate dinner and got Maddie ready for bed. Finally at around nine o'clock they were able to start putting everything out for Maddie from "Santa".

"I think its my turn to eat the cookie this year Nate." Brooke smirked taking the cookie they had placed earlier that night before Maddie had gone to bed.

"I think you ate it last year babe."

"I don't think so." Brooke smiled shoving the cookie into her mouth. "Yummy!" She smiled with a mouth full of crumbs.

Nathan scooped her up into his arms and started to tickle her. "Nathan Scott put me down!" Brooke exclaimed dying of laughter.

"Nope. You were mean and ate the cookie. I won't put you down." Nathan exclaimed carrying her up the stairs.

The next morning Maddie had woken them up at the ungodly hour of six thirty in the morning and they spent the next little while watching her squeal with delight at her presents.

She finally settled down and was playing with a new Barbie while Nathan and Brooke exchanged their gifts.

Nathan handed her a small box and he smiled when her eyebrow kinked in curiosity.

Brooke opened the box and gasped. Inside was the most gorgeous diamond ring she had ever seen.

"Brooke, I love you more than anything and I want us to be husband and wife. The years I've been with you have been the best of my life. Will you marry me?" Nathan asked taking the box from her.

Brooke felt the tears well in her eyes and nodded her head speechless. Nathan smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him senseless.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied. "Do you like it?" he continued.

Brooke nodded and another smile broke out on her face. She leaned her head close to him before whispering, "oh by the way I'm pregnant again."

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
